lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Valjean - List of Portrayers
Below is a list of actors who portrayed Jean Valjean, both in the musical and movies. List of portrayers Musical * Maurice Barrier – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Colm Wilkinson – Original London cast, Original Broadway cast, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * Michael Burgess – Original Canadian cast, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans) * Riles Phan – 1987 Glasgow cast * Øystein Wiik - 1988-1989 Original Norwegian Cast, Berlin and West End, 10th Anniversary concert ( as one of the 17 Valjeans) * Zenon Bester, Krzysztof Stasierowski, Jerzy Jeszke - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Matthew Farrer – 1990 Fredicton cast * Robert Marien – 1991 Paris revival, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans) * Pedro Ruy-Blas - 1992/94 Madrid Cast * Sinan Osman – 1997 Florida cast * Jeff Leyton - 1997 Concert in Chelmsford * Takeshi Kaga - Original Japanese Cast, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans), 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Sagae Takita - Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Eugène Évariste Favager – 1998 Québec cast * John Pascall – 1998 Dover tour * Ray Mangion - 2001 Malta tour * Carlos Vittori - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * J. Mark McVey - 2002 West End production * Kiyotaka Imai - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2009 and 2011 Japanese tour * Kazutaka Ishii - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tetsuya Bessho - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese tour * Yuichiro Yamaguchi - 2003 Japanese Orange Cast and 1997-2011 Japanese tour * Alexander Gemignani – 2006 Broadway revival * John Owen-Jones – 2006-2008: Broadway revival * Satoshi Hashimoto - 2007-2009 Japanese Tour * Peter Avsenick, Jason Widdrington – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Theo Nanos – 2009 St. John's cast * Petr Gazdík, Jan Ježek - 2009 Czech Brno production * Killian Donnelly - 2009-10 * Gerónimo Rauch – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Ramin Karimloo – 2011-2012: The Queen's Theater, 2013 Toronto cast, 2013/14 Toronto tour, 2014 Broadway revival * Alfie Boe – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Mitsuo Yoshihara - 2011-2015 Japanese tour and 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Shoichi Fukui - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Kim Hyun Joon - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Gerónimo Rauch – 2012-2013: West End production. * Daniel Koek - 2012-2014: West End Production * Cameron Neal - School Edition at the Elgiva theatre * Janusz Kruciński - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition - Jonah Halton * Damian Aleksander - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Peter Lockyer - 2012/13 Toronto/25th Anniversary USA tour, 2014-2015 West End Production (Current) * Nicolás Martinelli – 2013-2014 Spain Tour * Felipe Forastiere – 2014-2014 Spain Tour (alternate) * Jonathan Williams - 2014-2015 West End Production * Daniel Diges – 2014-2015 Spanish Tour * Yang Joon Mo - 2015 Japanese Tour * Aaron Neale – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Simon Gleeson - 2014 Melbourne Production Movies * Maurice Costello – 1909 film * Henry Krauss – 1913 films * William Farnum – 1917 film * Gabriel Gabrio – 1925 film * Harry Baur – 1934 films * Fredric March – 1935 film * Gino Cervi – 1948 film * Michael Rennie – 1952 film * Jean Gabin – 1958 film * Gastone Moschin – 1964 mini-series * Frank Finlay – 1967 mini-series * Georges Géret – 1972 mini-series * Sergio Bustamante – 1973 series * Richard Jordan – 1978 film * Lino Ventura – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Liam Neeson – 1998 film * Gérard Depardieu – 2000 mini-series * Masashi Sugawara - Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Hugh Jackman – 2012 film Category:Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Jean Valjean Category:Stage Cast